


you can pretend

by macwell



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Dennis's POV, Jealous Dennis, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Mac/Dennis, post s12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macwell/pseuds/macwell
Summary: The noises coming from Mac’s bedroom are anything but soft.





	you can pretend

Dennis only just got home a few days ago, and he’s already kind of wishing he was back in North Dakota.  
  
He’s lived with Mac for the vast majority of the past 15 years. He knows what Mac sounds like in bed due to sheer proximity. They’ve even jacked off next to each other. Mac bites his lower lip, and if any noises make it past, they're all soft groans.  
  
The noises coming from Mac’s bedroom are anything but soft.  
  
Dennis can hear the headboard hitting the wall, and it’s taking all the restraint he has not to rush in tell Mac off. He’s going to lose their deposit, and for what? A good fuck?  
  
“Harder…C’mon.. _Oh._ ” A loud bang, and a loud moan. “Yeah. There.”  
  
Dennis has never been so turned on and so pissed off at once.  
  
He needs some fresh air, anyway, so he gets off the sofa, and retreats to his room to slip on some clean underwear and a pair of jeans. He hasn’t fully unpacked yet, so he has to rifle around in his suitcase for a minute to find what he wants. The sweatpants he’s been schlepping around the house in smell bad, so he tosses them in his laundry basket. He almost leaves, almost grabs his keys and heads for the door. But then he decides he wants to check out his hair in the bathroom. The bathroom that shares a wall with Mac’s bedroom.  
  
Dennis tries to pretend he doesn’t hear anything. He runs his fingers through his hair, ruffling it artfully, and he admires his jawline in the mirror. He’s one handsome dude, that’s for sure.    
  
He’s the one that should be loudly fucking somebody. _He_ should be losing their security deposit.  
  
Dennis can barely hear the other dude. It’s all Mac, moaning and making demands like the bossy little shit that he is. He’s barely coherent, but everything that makes it past his lips goes straight to Dennis’s cock. It’s weird, is all, listening to his best friend fall apart like that. Dennis palms at himself, lazily, through his jeans. Porn doesn’t do much for him these days, so he’ll take just about anything that helps him get his rocks off, even if it’s the thought of his best friend getting dicked down.  
  
Of course, the other dude doesn’t factor into the equation. It’s Dennis, burying his head against Mac’s neck, and pressing kisses along his collar bone. It’s Dennis holding Mac’s hips and splitting him open, making him see stars and eliciting those beautiful unhinged moans.  
  
Dennis doesn’t remember closing his eyes, but they snap open when he hears an unfamiliar groan through the adjacent wall. The fantasy comes crashing down, and suddenly he’s just a guy touching himself through his too-tight jeans, listening to his roommate have what must be some of the best sex of his life, with a stranger that’s decidedly Not Him.  
  
Not that Dennis cares.  
  
He grabs his keys and his wallet from his dresser on his way out of his room. He’s halfway to escaping the apartment when a familiar voice calls out. “Dennis?”  
  
Fucking hell.  
  
Rex. Tall, tan, beautiful Rex. _Stupid Rex. He’s really stupid,_ Dennis reminds himself. He’s holding a towel and a washcloth, and he’s only partially clothed, in a pair of socks and some boxers. It’s crazy, really, that he has the _audacity_ to walk around Dennis’s home looking so indecent. Dennis doesn’t want to see his perfect abs or his hard pecs or the curved line of his shoulders. His smooth tan skin, glistening with sweat? Disgusting.    
  
Rex smiles at Dennis. “Hey,” he says.  
  
Dennis glares at him.  
  
“Mac’s great,” Rex says.  
  
Dennis doesn’t know how to respond to that. “Yeah,” he says. “Kind of loud though.”  
  
“Sorry,” Rex says. He keeps smiling, like they’re having a pleasant conversation, and Dennis doesn’t want to rip his teeth out. “He can’t help it.”  
  
Dennis is losing his mind.  
  
“I was just leaving,” Dennis says.  
  
“Okay. Well I guess I’ll see you around,” Rex says, like they’re old pals or something. He’s still too friendly, by far, but he must have picked up on some of Dennis’s energy, because he’s not smiling anymore. He’s eager to get back to Mac.

When he shuts Mac’s bedroom door behind him, Dennis stares after him for a moment, trying to collect himself, and trying to arrange the events of the evening into something he can process without having an aneurysm. The mattress springs creak, presumably responding to Rex’s weight, and Mac laughs on the other side of the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. sorry this is neither fully mac/dennis or fully mac/rex! anyways i know this is a short little thing, but please let me know if you liked it.


End file.
